Great Sword
Weapon Overview :The Great Sword (大剣 Daiken), классическое оружие, впервые появившееся в Monster Hunter, это оружие, способное наносить огромный урон. Его способ использования изменился с Monster Hunter 2, когда ему была дана заряженная атака. Дерево оружия для Большого Меча разделено на две основные ветви: ветвь Меч Бастера и ветвь Костяной клинок. Ветвь Меча Бастера имеет чуть меньшую общую остроту, чем Костяной Клинок, в обмен на большее количество элементального урона в рукаве, но у обеих сторон, как правило, меньшие остроты, чем у других видов оружия, поэтому целесообразно иметь инструменты для заточки. Большой меч - это оружие, которое имеет собственную глубину применения и требует определенного уровня подготовки, чтобы овладеть им и использовать его в полной мере. Это не просто большая заостренная палка. Он также может блокироваться кнопкой R, выступая в роли щита с немного лучшей защитой, чем Sword and Shield, а также способностью быстрого рисования, активируемой удерживанием кнопки R и последующим нажатием треугольника и круга. Однако эта способность к защите сопровождается падением, так как каждый раз, когда вы защищаете атаку, меч теряет остроту. Weapon Traits Великие Мечи требуют определенного опыта, чтобы правильно владеть и владеть. Новичку они могут показаться очень медленными и громоздкими. Однако, в руках опытного охотника, они могут оказаться очень полезными с очень хорошим выходом урона. See the Videos section ahead, as there are tutorials on becoming a Great Sword master. * Большие Мечи предоставляют охотникам возможности экранирования нажатием кнопки «R». Недостатком этого является потеря резкости при каждой экранированной атаке; считается, что количество потерянной резкости эквивалентно отраженной атаке. Настоятельно рекомендуется носить с собой дополнительные бруски. * Вертикальная косая черта может быть «быстрая отрисовка». Это означает, что если вы идете или бежите и нажимаете «Треугольник/Левая кнопка мыши», вы быстро атакуете вертикальной чертой. Это самая быстрая атака Великого Меча. * Вертикальная косая черта также может быть заряжена. Нажатие и удержание треугольника начнёт этот заряд, для достижения полной мощности требуется примерно 3-4 секунды. Заряд имеет три уровня увеличения мощности, причем третий имеет высокий урон, способный сбить монстра в полете. * Из-за ширины Большого Меча, его горизонтальный разрез полезен для очищения маленьких монстров. Это может, однако, стать помехой в многопользовательских квестах, так как может очень легко поразить других охотников. * Вверх косая черта может буквально посылать летающих товарищей-охотников. При правильном использовании это может спасти товарища по команде от атак монстров. (Они не получат повреждений от этого, и они будут неуязвимы во время полета.) * У Большого Меча есть своя собственная система повреждений, основанная на той части клинка, которая соприкасается. Дно и кончик клинка самые слабые, в то время как у центра самый высокий урон. * Все три атакующих удара могут быть объединены в цепочку, но нет двух одинаковых слешей подряд. Например, после вертикальной косой черты (Треугольник/Левая кнопка мыши) может быть выполнена горизонтальная (Круг) или восходящая косая черта (Треугольник + Круг), но не вертикальная косая черта. Тем не менее, цепочка вверх и вертикальная черта вызывает длительную задержку между каждой атакой. * Охотники могут бросаться вперед или в сторону после каждой атаки, предлагая тактику удара и бега. Это можно сделать, чтобы избежать задержек после каждой атаки. * Как и во многих других типах оружия, наблюдение за атаками Большого Меча покажет слабые места монстра. Если слеш протекает сквозь монстра, это не слабое место. И наоборот, если косая черта, кажется, ненадолго отстает при контакте, точка слабая. * Когда Большой Меч не обнажен, нажатие на кнопку SELECT выполнит быстрый фронтальный удар. Этот удар намного быстрее, чем у его защитника, и особенно полезен для того, чтобы держать противных мобов в страхе, таких как «Preys». * В MH3, Великий Меч получил новую атаку, где охотник бьет монстра стороной лезвия, нанося ударный урон. * В MH4 Великий Меч получил новую атаку, где после изогнутого удара 3-го уровня или атаки на уступе охотник выполнит мощную горизонтальную атаку. Недостаток, однако, заключается в том, что когда охотник делает это движение, вы НЕ можете выкатиться из него. * Великий Меч также получил способность переходить от бокового удара к изогнутому удару 3 уровня. Advantages * Чрезвычайно мощный * Может защищать от атак * Может выполнять заряженные атаки, которые могут соперничать с атакующими атаками Молота. * Может разрушать некоторые труднодоступные части на летающих вивернах * Дальняя дистанция * Резкость теряется очень медленно во время атаки, так что даже Небольшой брусок уровня остроты может долго удерживать Большой Меч, а множество ударов опускаться до более низкого уровня - таким образом, больший урон может быть нанесен с тем же количеством Резкости по сравнению с другими классами оружия. * Может быть нанесен мгновенно блокировать атаки монстров - в игре это называется Instant Guard - и это может спасти жизнь охотнику. * Выполнение атак с атакой заставит монстров вздрогнуть больше, чем любое другое оружие. Limitations * Чрезвычайно медленное движение и уклонение. * Требуются огромные навыки и практика, чтобы использовать и справляться со своими ударными диапазонами. * Блокировка снижает не только выносливость, но и остроту - немного больше, чем отскочившая атака. * Требуется много времени, чтобы развить мощные атаки. * Удар по врагу различными участками лезвия меча приведет к различным количествам урона. * Пользователи могут пострадать от летающих вивернов, когда они используют эффект ветра. Категория:Оружие